Arid Plain
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Lt. Malcolm Reed has fallen in love but whom is the lucky one?
1. Chapter 1

Ensign Charlie Hawks moved towards the DPU unit in the mess hall. She had a very tiring morning and needed coffee to wake her senses.

"Black Coffee, hot."

The little machine processed her order and complied. She took the drink and turned only to find that Commander Tucker was in her way.

"Hello Ensign. How ya doing?"

"Surviving Commander. Just Surviving"

Her comment caused him to chuckle and laugh.

"You have quite a sense of humour Ensign. You staying here?"

Charlie looked at him wearily and nodded. The Mess Hall was one of the very few places she felt she could just unwind and relax. The constant chatter of other Crewmembers was always drowned out when she was relaxed and thinking on her thoughts.

The Commander made his short way the DPU.

"Milk, cold. What area you work in again?"

Charlie took a sip from her Coffee and relaxed.

"Security"

"Ah, Security. Malcolm's department. Let's hitch over here eh?"

Charlie merely nodded. They made their way to a table by the window. The scenery was pleasant and this was Charlie's usual spot. She normally found the stars relaxed her and calmed her nerves. After all, security was a risky business.

"This is where you sit most. Correct?"

"Yes sir" Tucker smiled. "So, what do you do here?"

Charlie took another, if longer, sip of her beverage.

"What do you mean by that Commander?"

Her tone of voice was most diplomatic to Trip. He took a small sip of his milk.

"I mean, er, do you talk to people? That kind of thing ya know?"

"Oh. No, I just sit here, collecting my thoughts."

"Ah. Sorry if I'm prying"

"That's not necessary Commander."

She gained a look a look from the Commander of which she couldn't read.

"It's a nice change from the usual I suppose"

She looked at him again but his face was turned sideways. She followed his gaze and saw Lieutenant Reed walk in. She returned to her coffee, looking at its welcoming abyss.

"Hello Chaz"

Commander Tucker had waved him over. He sat to the right of the Commander. 

"Hello Sir."

"Chaz?"

Commander Tucker inquired.

"Chaz is short for Charlie Sir."

"Ah. Well' Tucker finished his milk 'I better get back to Engineering. We have a few little bugs that need sorting out. Ciao"

He smiled warmly at the two remaining and left quickly.

"So, how did your day go Charlie?"

Charlie flexed her fingers, clicking several in the process.

"Exhausting. Yours?"

Reed smiled a little. He was hoping she wouldn't notice it but he failed, she smiled back.

"Ditto"

"Ha, ha, ha. You remind of my old school mate, Sanchez. He was hilarious, he's dead now. Poor guy"

"How did he die?"

"A gang he got the bad side on. I think the gang's leader was called Robert Scarn. Those never agreed with each other on anything."

"I'm sorry"

"What's there to be sorry about? It was his own silly fault for enemies with a well-known gang leader."

"Well-known? If he was I would know"

Charlie looked at the smallish Englishman. His hair was ruffled.

"Well, the police officials decided not to let others know. We were sworn to secrecy for some dumb reason. Just tell them I said so. K?"

"On my word"

"Good answer"

"Mind yourself now. That's a cheeky comment."

"Oh, I'm a cheeky girl, in a cheeky world."

Charlie mocked. Mimicking the Barbie song most excellently. Reed put his hands up in disgust.

"You know how much I dislike that song."

Charlie smiled very slyly.

"Oh, I just like singing it to annoy you or when I want something that the Captain won't give me. Lol"

"Lol?"

"Lol. Lot's Of Laughter Sir."

Reed's eyes twinkled

"Right"

"Yeah"

Charlie finished her coffee and set the mug on the table. She blinked twice before looking out the window. The stars glittered and twinkled in the black abyss of empty space.

Reed followed her gaze and looked at the stars. He sighed.

"When's your shift start again?"

"In 10 minutes Sir"

"Back to Sir now hmm?"

"Maybe" Charlie returned with a cheeky grin.

" Well I'd better get off. I'll see ya later Chaz. Meet me at my quarters at lunchtime okay"

And with that he left a puzzled Charlie behind. She shook her head and left some after Reed had. Her shift went quickly without much trouble. She went back to her quarters exhausted. She thought it would never end.

She lay for several minutes then remembered to go to Malcolm's quarters so she brushed her hair and neatened it slightly then she set off towards his quarters. If she was being true to herself she had a major crush on this guy first time she had seen him carrying boxes to the cargo bays when she also helped out with them then.

She reached for the chime but paused. She drew her breath and pressed it firmly. A British voice came through.

"Come in"

She pressed the button to open the doors and went through. Music was playing a fine tune with a slow beat.

"Sir?"

"Please, just call me Malcolm"

"I thought we were going ta the mess for lunch"

"Your times are confused. We did have lunch. Earlier remember?"

"Oh of course but you said…"

"I know. Even I get confused. Close you eyes?"

"Malcolm?"

"Please?"

Chaz sighed and did what she was told. She felt someone go past her and was proven by the warmth of breath behind her...


	2. Chapter 2

She felt something pressed against her face. _What the hell was Reed up to?_ She guessed it was some form of blindfold. She felt his hands press on her arms, squeezing gently.

"Let me guide you" She nodded gently. He pushed her forward gently and guided her to a chair. He helped her sit down. He then lit the candles. He gained special permission the day before from his Captain and T'Pol supplied them for him.

T'Pol and Archer had gotten together long before Reed felt special feelings for Charlie. The Admiral had allowed relationships after a long conversation between Archer and Admiral Forrest. That was linked through to the Command Council as well.

He turned off the lights and stood behind Charlie once more. He stood like that for some time, admiring Charlie from the rear. He then lowered his head near to her ear and breathed slowly. Charlie shivered, he saw that.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold but I wonder, could you keep your eyes closed still?"

"All right" Charlie answered in return. She was wondering what this guy was up to but she'd see how things would go first.

The blindfold was removed and Malcolm went to his seat, being careful not to knock his starter to the floor.

"You can open them now"

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, after blinking from the light, blurry and moving shapes and heard the soft breathing of another homo sapien in the room, the soft Indian music playing in the background. Everything started to slowly come into focus. She saw the flickering candles, the seafood starter and the face of the man in front of her came slowly into view.

Then realization came, this was not just a dinner this was a date. One that Malcolm had carefully planned to the last detail. From the candles, to the soft Indian music to the seafood starter which happened to be Prawn Cocktail. Her favorite. She had always wondered if he had feelings for her as she did he

"You okay?" Malcolm asked, softly

"I…I'm fine. You did all of this?"

"Yes, for you" Malcolm

"For me? Are you serious?"

"Couldn't be more."

Charlie stared at him once more and he gently waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked.

"Shall we start?" Malcolm asked politely, his British accent showing through. Charlie nodded and they began digging into their starters. Malcolm had got it just the way Charlie liked it. She wondered how he had managed that but she just got on with the meal. Once that was finished to last prawn Malcolm swept away the dishes. He soon returned with another pair of plates. Steam was billowing from the food. He placed one of the two in front of her and then sat down with his.

The meal consisted of lamb, peas, roast potatoes and parsnips. Malcolm had definitely done his homework. She saw Malcolm waiting.

"Don't stand on ceremony just for me Malcolm. I'm not that kind of person really," Charlie laughed. Malcolm laughed as well and started eating. Charlie followed soon after and the lamb tasted absolutely wonderful. The way it should taste.

After that they had desert, which was Mango Sorbet with a couple of chunks of Mango to go with. They waited for their meals to go down and listened to the music playing softly in the background.

Charlie was amazed how Malcolm achieved all of what was around her. There were fabrics, silk most likely she thought were draped over his bed, bookshelves and other places that he had thought wise to put them there. The candles burned silently, flickering in the light. The Indian music playing softly in the background. It just had the right beat.

Malcolm suddenly stood and went up to Charlie.

"May I have the honour of this dance?"

Charlie laughed and nodded. He held out his hand and she took. A sudden spark went through her arm and all the way through her body. She rose up, with some help from Malcolm. They put their arms around each other's bodies. Charlie felt the warmth coming off from Malcolm's slightly muscular body.

They danced continuously for three hours. By the end of it the both of them were exhausted and fell heavily on the floor. They looked at each other and started laughing. Charlie more so than Malcolm.

They managed to stop laughing and were now sitting on the floor. Charlie moved herself nearer to Malcolm. She knew he loved her. She could tell in his eyes and what he did. And how she moved over to him he didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know about you Chaz but I love you. More than anything in the universe"

Charlie looked at the man beside and smiled. She knew now her feelings towards him were returned. She put her hand in his and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then buried her head into his shoulder.

"You did know if you read the signs Malcolm, that I do love you. As you love me, more than anything in the entire universe"

Silence came and she felt Malcolm kiss her head gently. He put his arms around her, hugging her in his embrace.


End file.
